


Conscious Dream

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temple is out of money, and Issei tries to help.  Kink Bingo, for the square "prostitution."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscious Dream

This was an unbelievably stupid, terrible idea, the worst one he had ever had, and the only reason he was even considering it was because the temple was flat broke.

Issei loved the temple. It had been his only home. It was the only place he had ever planned to have a career. His family lived there, as well as the people he now considered family. And it was losing money fast. He didn't know how much longer it could stay afloat, but everyone was aware of the current situation, and everyone was being called on to contribute as much money as they could.

That was why Issei had looked everywhere for a job. Unfortunately, nowhere was hiring teenagers at the moment, not even with a recommendation. At least, none that would hire _him_. Jobs were hard to find - that's how the temple had begun losing money in the first place.

In desperation, he thought of the only store in the city that he hadn't asked for a position in. It appalled him to know that he'd been brought to this level, but he did so love his temple...

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the pink salon. A receptionist sat at a desk, and turned to smile at him. Across the room, he could see doors leading to closed booths, large enough to comfortably fit a standing person and someone lying down.

"A-actually, I'm not here to buy anything," he stammered, not meeting the receptionist's eyes. "I was wondering... if you could possibly have a position for me, or know where I could find one?"

She blinked, and walked out from behind the counter to look at him more closely. Tilting his chin up, she smiled again. "Let me speak to the manager."

The manager took to him instantly. They had been looking for a male companions already, he learned, to be put into the same short-skirted uniform and sent to those clients that wanted a boy. There were enough of the clients that it was worth keeping one on staff.

Somehow they arranged the hours and a salary to the manager's satisfaction, and he was sent to be properly cleaned up. A girl shaved his legs, then put him into the same uniform she was wearing - a dark purple dress that rid up incredibly if the wearer bent over. His soft features didn't need much makeup applied to them, and the girl led him into an empty booth.

A while passed before he had a customer. A young adult, slim, dark-haired, and modestly attractive, laid down on the recliner.

Issei swallowed. "May I pour you a drink?" he asked, half expecting there to be a mix-up and for the man to demand a refund.

Instead the man nodded. "Ramune."

It had to be that one. Somehow Issei got the bottle open and kept his hands steady enough to pour. "Here you are, sir."

The man accepted the drink, then began to sip it, eyes focused downward.

Subtle. Issei cautiously undid the buttons to his pants, then slipped them off. His underwear went next, and Issei was face-to-face with a complete stranger's length.

He rubbed it a few times, getting to know it and bring it to hardness. He tried to remember what spots seemed to make the man twitch the most. When the man seemed fully hard, he started licking, focusing on those spots.

A hand reached down to pet his hair. Demeaning, but he would get used to it. After a little bit of that, Issei took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently.

The hand forced him further up, and Issei adjusted after a moment. As he sucked, his tongue laved the sensitive underside. He was startled when he was dragged further, but thankfully it was just barely not enough to gag him. Bobbing his head, he worked toward a quick, efficient orgasm.

He got one. Out of a desire not to find out how the floors were cleaned between sessions, he swallowed all of the man's come, coughing into his arm afterwards. He helped him to his feet and let him redress himself.

With another nod, the man left. Issei pushed down his dress and waited for his next customer.

He really loved the temple. That made this all okay.


End file.
